The present invention relates to a garment. In particular, it relates to a garment for infants and children that can be donned while the wearer is seated, such as while seated in a child car seat, or the like.
Throughout the United States, safety regulations require the use of child safety seats for infants and children under a certain age or size when riding in an automobile. Typically, the child car seat is mounted on one of the passenger seats of the car using a seat belt or other attachment mechanism. The child car seat includes a restraint system for holding the child in the car seat. The most common configurations for the child restraint system include a three-point restraint system and a five-point restraint system. A three-point restraint system typically has two shoulder straps, one over each of the child""s shoulders, forming a V and a buckle at the vertex of the V for fastening the straps to the child car seat between the child""s legs. Sometimes the shoulder straps are attached to a T-shield that buckles to the child car seat between the child""s legs. A five-point restraint system typically has two shoulder straps, two waist straps - one on the left and one on the right, a crotch strap between the child""s legs and a buckle for fastening the five straps together in front of the child. In some configurations, the shoulder straps are continuous with the waist straps.
Proper function of a child safety seat depends on proper fastening and adjustment of the restraint straps to keep the child in the seat in case of an accident. Most manufacturers of child safety seats warn that wrapping a child in a blanket before putting him or her in the car seat can interfere with the straps and buckles and inhibit the proper function of the restraint system. Similarly, loose or bulky garments, such as winter clothing, can affect the fit of the safety seat to the child and can interfere with the proper function of the restraint system. In cold climates this can be a very serious limitation. Few child safety seats are easily adjusted to account for the bulk of winter clothing. Consequently, the restraint system may be too tight when the child is in bulky clothing and/or too loose when the child is in lighter clothing. If a child is placed in a child safety seat wearing warm winter clothing, the restraint system may interfere with opening or loosening the garments, as may be necessary for temperature regulation and comfort of the child when the interior of the car warms up. A parent may be tempted to release the restraint system to adjust the child""s clothing while the car is in motion, which is dangerous and illegal. However, allowing the child to overheat may also endanger the child. A parent should not have to make such choices between the comfort and the safety of a child. What is needed to solve this problem is a warm garment that can be donned while the child is seated in a child safety seat and that does not interfere with the proper function of the child safety seat or its restraint system.
The present invention provides a garment that can be donned while the wearer is in a seated position, such as while seated in a child safety seat, or the like, and that does not interfere with the proper function of the child safety seat or its restraint system. The garment has an upper portion that is sized to wrap around and cover the wearer""s torso from the front. There are fasteners, such as snaps, buttons or hook-and-loop fasteners, along the lateral edges of the upper portion that can be fastened behind the wearer. A pair of sleeves are attached to the front of the upper portion. Cuffs that fold over to form mitten-like hand coverings are attached to the ends of the sleeves. There is a neck opening along the upper edge of the upper portion. The neck opening has fasteners, such as snaps or hook-and-loop fasteners, for closing the neck opening behind the wearer""s neck. A detachable bib panel attaches to the front of the upper portion below the neck opening with fasteners, such as snaps, buttons or hook-and-loop fasteners. Attached to and extending downward from the upper portion is a lower portion sized to enclose the wearer""s feet and legs. In one configuration, the lower portion is configured as a single pouch, which optionally has an elasticized upper edge, for enclosing both of the wearer""s legs. In an alternate configuration, the lower portion is configured with two separate leg coverings. The leg coverings may be open or closed at the ends, or, optionally, may have cuffs that fold over to form foot coverings.
The garment is preferably made of a washable insulating fabric, such as polyester fleece. The bib panel is preferably made of a washable impermeable material. All of the materials used in the garment are preferably hypoallergenic and flame-retardant.
The configuration of the garment allows it to be donned while the wearer is in a seated position, such as while seated in a child""s car seat, or the like. The garment does not interfere with the restraints on children""s car seats. The garment can be wrapped around the wearer and fastened after the restraints of the car seat have been fastened.
While it is primarily intended for infants and toddlers up to approximately 40 pounds, the garment of the present invention can also be configured for use by larger children and even adults, such as those who are bedridden or wheelchair bound.